


On-Air with DJ Whiskers

by sawberry



Category: RWBY
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, F/F, Indie Music, blake is still a faunus
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-07-29
Updated: 2015-07-29
Packaged: 2018-04-11 22:29:57
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,486
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4454858
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sawberry/pseuds/sawberry
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>All Blake wanted to do was to get through her shift at the radio station with minimal difficulty. But once she get's into her shift a random caller shakes things up a bit.</p>
            </blockquote>





	On-Air with DJ Whiskers

“Alrighty everybody that’s the end of my shift, after this song my good friend DJ Whiskers will be taking over,” Ruby said into the mic, “And what better song to end on then some classic Panic? This is Rocking Rose signing off with _I Write Sins Not Tragedies_ , have a good night guys!” She started the song and took off the headphones before getting out of her chair and stretching. She quickly made her way into the lunchbox of a lounge they gave to the employees of Beacon University radio.

 

“You done?” Blake asked from behind her mug of coffee.

 

“Yep,” Ruby answered sleepily, “They’re all yours DJ Whiskers.” Blake didn’t even dignify the stupid DJ name with a response. Instead she took the headphones from Ruby who gave a giggle at Blake’s reaction to the name. Blake made her way to the studio just as the song was ending.

 

“Hey guys,” Blake said calmly into the mic, “This is DJ whiskers here to hopefully put some you poor souls that are still up at two in the morning to sleep. Let’s start with something with a little beat and work our down shall we? Here’s To Kill a King with _Bloody Shirt_.” Blake started the songs and sat back in the chair. She was still fuming a bit over the whole DJ whiskers thing, it wasn’t that she was mad about the faunus joke, though that was a bit annoying, it was that the name was given to her by their old boss and her ex-boyfriend Adam before he left the school and her in the dust with no explanation. Blake was so lost in her fuming that she nearly missed the end of the song. “Alright, well during that song I did some thinking and decided we’re gonna change pace a little bit. We’ve got a theme tonight, break ups because people suck. So...enjoy.”

 

With that Blake put on _Bang Bang_ by Nancy Sinatra and quickly set up a playlist that she wouldn’t have to interrupt with commentary too much. The songs would easily cover her shift and then some in case Cardin was late, like he usually was. This gave Blake sometime to think, Adam had left about a year ago and she hadn’t been with anyone since. It wasn’t that there was a lack of attractive people on Beacon’s campus. People had never been Blake’s strong suit, and after Adam things had gotten even worse. Not to mention the whole faunus thing usually threw people for a loop. Blake leaned back in her chair and sighed, she closed her eyes when the phone had started ringing, just as _Just Desserts_ by Marina and The Diamond and Charlie XCX had finished. She figured she could answer it on air since she hadn’t really made any commentary in the past half hour.

 

“You’re on air with DJ Whiskers at Beacon Radio,” Blake tried to say politely, “What can I do for you caller?”

 

“I-I’ll tell you what you-sh can do,” The voice slurred into the phone and Blake held back a groan. Every now and then they got some drunks trying to call the station, unfortunately they had a no hang up policy because they needed any and all business to stay open.

 

“Oh?” Blake asked, trying to keep the sarcasm out of her tone.

 

“You-you can stop playing that sh-sad shit and play some good music,” The voice answered angrily, “You should p-play sh-some High School Musical.” Blake nearly fell out of her chair as a laugh bubbled out of her.

 

“You know what caller,” Blake said, laughter tinting her tone, “Just because you made me laugh I’ll see what I can do for you.”

 

“Yes,” The voice said excitedly, drawing out the “s” so she sounded like some kind of drunk snake, “You know, you sound ki-kinda hot.” Blake blushed and tried to hold in another laugh.

 

“Ok, caller,” Blake said, trying to regain some composure, “We will hop right on that High School Musical, thanks for calling.” Blake hung up and combed over the music library for High School Musical, she just clicked the first song she found and let it play. It was something about soarin’ or something like that, she was too busy giggling about the caller to really listen or care. She had no idea why, but the entire thing seemed to brighten up her mood and make her laugh.

 

She just chalked it up to lack of sleep and set back to the regular playlist, deciding to head the caller’s advice and add some of the few peppy indie songs she had into the mix. Soon enough it was six thirty and her shift was over, Cardin must have been in a good mood because he actually showed up on time. Blake handed over the reins easily and immediately started making her way to the local coffee shop on campus for breakfast.

 

“Blake!” A familiar voice called from behind her.

 

“Do you have to be so loud?” A less familiar voice asked the other.

 

“Oh I’m sorry am I too loud for you?!” The familiar voice responded, raising its voice even louder than before. Blake turned around to see Ruby glowering at a blonde who looked like she’d been rode hard and put away wet. Blake made her way over to the two.

 

“Who’s you’re friend?” she asked casually, gesturing to the blonde who was uncovering her ears and slowly rising from her cowering position. She looked to be the same height as Blake with long blonde hair that was pulled into a ponytail. She was dawning sweatpants and a shirt that proudly stated ‘My anaconda loves all kinds of buns’ in the colors of the pansexual flag, something Blake took a note of. Though the girl was obviously hungover, she was still pretty cute.

 

“This is my sister Yang,” Ruby said, placing a hand on her sister’s back and pushing her towards the faunus, “And she has something to say to you.”

 

“Sorry for calling the station last night and insulting your music. I was drunk and watching High School Musical and...just...bad decisions were made,” Yang said, tiredly. She was having trouble meeting Blake’s eyes but her apology sounded sincere.

 

“It’s ok, if the station had a dollar for every time a drunk called in I might be able to cover half my student loans.” Blake said straight-faced. Yang looked at her for a minute before she burst out laughing, Blake smiled at the blonde while Ruby was off to the side looking at the two with a smirk before she spoke up.

 

“You know,” Ruby stated calmly, “You two actually have a lot in common.”

 

“Really,” Blake asked, genuinely curious. Yang had stopped laughing and looked up at her sister now.

 

“Yeah; you both like music, you both take feminist studies, you’re both in the LGBT community-”

 

“You’re LGBT?” Yang asked, interrupting her sister.

 

“Eh, I’m bi,” Blake answered indifferently.

 

“Anyway,” Ruby stated, glaring at her sister, “You should try to get to know each other.” As soon as she finished her sentence her phone went off. “Oh that’s Weiss, I’m supposed to be meeting up with her and Nora at the quad. I’ve gotta go, remember what I said!” And with that she was off. Yang and Blake stood there for a brief moment then Yang spoke.

 

“You know, I am really sorry about the whole music thing,” Yang said.

 

“It’s no big deal,” Blake replied, “Besides, it definitely made my night a bit more fun.”

 

“Either way I feel like I should make it up to you,” Yang said, rubbing the back of her neck awkwardly, “Wanna go get some coffee? I’m buying.”

 

“Sure,” Blake replied calmly, though a light blush dusted her cheeks.

 

“You know, I was right about one thing when I called,” Yang said as they started walking, “You are really cute.”

 

Blake’s blush deepened and she continued to walk towards the cafe with a now smug looking Yang. Once they got there they ordered and decided the overcast outside was much better on sleep-deprived and hungover eyes then the harsh light in the cafe.

 

“So, we even now?” Yang asked, gesturing to Blake with her cup.

 

“Yeah but I wasn’t really that mad to being with,” Blake answered casually.

 

“Good, because trying to get you to go on a second date would’ve been a bit of a challenge then,” Yang said, leaning back in her chair and feeling quite smooth.

 

“Only if you couldn’t get your head in the game,” Blake said through a smile and took a sip of her coffee. Yang fell out her chair with a loud laugh, once she got off the ground she gestured at Blake again.

 

“You,” She said, still giggling, “I like you.” Though Blake didn’t respond verbally, the smile toying at her mouth showed she felt the same.

 

 

**Author's Note:**

> Yang's shirt at: http://www.lookhuman.com/
> 
> I made a playlist for this on my 8tracks account (sawberry0029) feel free to check it out.
> 
> My next prompt is “Please put me down it’s just a sprained ankle" probably either gonna go a FAHC direction with it or a high school au direction with it, haven't decided. If you have any prompts feel free to message me via AO3 or my tumblr (itisithekawaiifrenchfry).
> 
> Thanks for reading and subscribe for more if you like!


End file.
